Lost Life
by AutumnHills10
Summary: Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey had been captured by the Kraang. They were able to escape, but with a price. They have escaped separately and have no memory of who they are or those around them. Six months have passed... and Splinter may have finally found his lost boys. TAKES PLACE HALF-WAY THROUGH SECOND SEASON. I had accidentally deleted this before.
1. Mysterious Colores

_**Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were captured by the Kraang during one of their patrols and separated. An experiment goes wrong and blows up half the Kraang's lair, allowing all four Turtles to escape. But with a price. They've escaped seperatley and with no memory of who they are or anyone around them. Can Splinter find his lost son's and help return their memory? Will the Turtles find each other or are they doomed to be apart?**_ **Takes Place About Half-Way Through Season Two.  
**

* * *

 _ **LOST** LIFE..._

* * *

Chapter One:

Mysterious Colors

* * *

 _You are not lost as long as you know who you are._

* * *

Orange

* * *

 _I was strapped down to a hard, cold stone table. My wrists and ankles were held down by thick leather straps, my arms at my sides._

 _My breathing was coming out in short gasps. I was terrified. My forearms arms were facing upwards, revealing the angry red marks where they had injected_ something _into my system._

 _The door opened and they entered, face's expressionless as always. The hovered over me and if they could have I knew they would have smiled- if it would be mocking, sympathetic, or just dead evil, I wasn't sure._

 _They pulled out a syringe and put the point against my forearm, injecting me with the drugs. Immediately, my head began to ache and spin._

 _I wanted to go home. I wanted my big brothers._

 _Hold on... did I even have big brothers? Did I even have a home?_

 _My vision was all blurry. I think this is what it's like to be drunk._

 _"Is the injection that is to consume the mind of the one's known as the Turtles in the process of consuming the mind of this turtle?" one asked._

 _"Yes, injection is in process of doing what it is Krang has said."_

 _I looked over to my right- well, I_ think _it was my right- and see a big screen. It showed a pink brain- I think it was supposed to be my brain- but it was slowly turning red._

 _I had to get out of here-_ get out of where?- _I had to find the others-_ what others?- _I had to-_

 _Wait... who am I?_

* * *

His eye's snapped open and he sat straight up, clutching his hand to his chest. He looked around. He was in the abandoned apartment building- the place he'd called home for six months.

He sighed, slumping against the dirty mattress. It was the same dream again. Always the same dream. He didn't understand it. And he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He sat up and stretched his hands over his head, popping his back. He reached over and took the orange bandanna off the nightstand. The only things that he'd had with him from the start was the orange mask, the pads and wrappings on his body and his nunchuaku.

He tied the bandanna around his head and tucked his nunchaku in his belt. Grabbing his skateboard, he made his way out of the abandoned building and into the night air.

He needed to cool off. Like every night, he would go out and skate. He'd found that he had a passion for skateboarding and the Marchiel Arts. Sometimes he would attack a group called the Purple Dragons when they were mugging people or something. He lived on the West side of the city, so things like the Purple Dragons were normal.

He strapped his skateboard onto his shell, breathing in the night time air. With a small smile, he began running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his vains, the wind in his face.

And then he heard the screaming.

He skidded to a stop and instinctively grabbed his nunchaku, looking around, baby blue eye's narrowed.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

He ran to the edge of the building and looked down into the alleyway bellow. Three Purple Dragons were mugging a guy, snickering and smirking.

He rolled his shoulders, a small smile on his features. Time to kick some butt.

He jumped and expertly landed behind the three Purple Dragons, who froze. Very slowly, they turned around. He punched the middle guy in the face.

The Purple Dragon screamed, clutching his bleeding nose. The other two moved in to attack, but he easily jumped over them and head-kicked them in midair, sending them to the ground.

The three Purple Dragons scrambled to their feet and made a run for it.

"W-Who are you?" the guy asked. He had a burst lip and a few bruises but otherwise was unhurt.

He looked at him for a moment. He was half-hidden in the shadows, so only his mask could be made out clearly.

He didn't answer, just stared. How was he supposed to respond? Sirens began to sound in the distance, and he climbed back up onto the rooftop's, as the flashing of red and blue lights came closer to the alleyway.

Your probably wondering why he couldn't respond to the man's question. It's because he didn't know the answer.

* * *

Purple

* * *

 _He was once again strapped down onto the hard table, the expressionless alien-things that could't talk properly hovering over him._

 _He struggled against the leather straps, but he knew it was no use._

 _One of them came up to him, holding a syringe. I began to panic. No, not again. Not again! The alien pressed the needle's point to my neck, ready to inject me with what ever drug or chemical it was. And I snapped my head forward and bit it's hand.  
_

 _I don't think I hurt it- no, not at all. But I shocked it._

 _It dropped the syringe and took a surprised step backwards- right into another robot-alien. They tumbled to the ground and slammed right into the computer. Brain-things came out of their chests and scurried away, squealing._

 _The computer sparked- and everything was on fire._

 _The robot-aliens were retreating. The fire was on the table and was creeping towards my strapped down wrist. The flames licked at my green flesh, burning the skin black. I screamed- and the leather snapped._

 _Hurriedly_ _, I unstrapped my other arm an legs, ignoring the pain in my burnt hand. Everything was a blur- I had to get out of here. I had to find- find someone. Or someone's. But... who?_

 _I made a dash for it, the fire spreading. And the lab exploded._

* * *

He opened his eyes, his breathing caught in his throat. He swallowed and sat up, looking around. He was in the abandoned park, sitting in his regular tree branch, a bo staff in his hand and a purple bandanna hanging on a twig next to him.

Sighing, he sat up and tied the purple bandanna around his head. The stars were up, the moon beaming down at him. He took a deep breath, smelling the scent of damp grass after a light rain.

He jumped down from his tree branch, looking around the abandoned park, not really seeing it. It had been the same dream again. It kept nagging him at the back of his mind. It was strange- could it possibly be some sort of memory?

He shook his head. Even if it _was_ a memory, how was he supposed to find out what it meant? He didn't know anyone...

Giving another sigh, he began making his way out of the abandoned park. He didn't do a lot of fighting, probably because there wasn't that much trouble on the East side of New York. Heck, he wasn't really sure if there was that much trouble in the West, South and North.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he jumped up onto a building and began running. He needed to find some food- maybe he could snatch an apple or two. He didn't steal much- never money or anything, just food. And even then it was cheap food and he left money when ever he could.

He skidded to a halt, watching a group of men pushing around a women. She was crying, begging them to leave her alone. It wasn't until the first guy began to unbuckle his pants did he realize what they were doing.

Growling low in his throat, he jumped down from the building, spinning his bo staff above his head as if he were a helicopter.

The guys looked up in surprise and he landed smack-damn on the first one's face, knocking him to the ground. He spun around and hit another guy with his staff. He jumped, doing a back flip to avoid getting punched and landed beside the guy, kicking him in the shins.

The guys began to retreat.

He looked back at the women, who was still crying. She squinted at him and he noticed a pair of broken glasses at his feet. She couldn't make her savior out.

He kicked the glasses towards her and she put them on. But when she looked up, he was gone and red and blue lights were flashing in the distance.

He smiled down at the women from the rooftop and continued his run. Best the women not know who he was. Heck, _he_ didn't know who he was.

* * *

Red

* * *

 _I couldn't breath._

 _The smoke filled my lungs and caused me to cough, my vision swimming. My cell door had opened when the fire started and I'd made a dash for it. Now I was running down the halls, my muscles burning._

 _I had to get out of here- wait, what about the others?_ Were _there others? How did I know this? No- there couldn't be others. It was only me- it had only ever been just me._

 _I made a sharp turn around the corner- only to see those robotic alien things. They immediately spotted me and began firing their guns._

 _I ducked and dodged, before running right at one of the alien robots and slamming right into it. I grabbed it's gun and began firing. Soon, the pink brain things were scattering._

 _I noticed a chest. It was already open and it looked like some things had been taken out. All that was left were two masks- one red, one blue- two sai and two katana's. Weird. I recognized them. I don't know from where, but I do.  
_

 _Without a second thought, I grabbed the red mask and twin sai's, along with some wrappings and pads that I just_ knew _belonged to me._

 _Once I was geared up, I began making my way down the hall again. It was getting hotter, the smoke getting darker._

 _I ducked down and began crawling along the floor, so I could breath. Panic was squeezing my chest, but I kept going._

 _I had to keep going._

* * *

He groaned, sitting up. It was the same dream again. Shaking his head, he grabbed his red bandanna and tied it on. He was in the the abandoned warehouse, the place he'd called home for the last six months. He grabbed his sai and stuffed them in his belt. He needed to go out.

He climbed up onto the roof expertly and began jumping, running along with ease. He felt the night time wind bite at his face and he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Then he skidded to a stop and looked over the edge of the roof, frowning. A bunch of those robotic aliens- which he'd found out were called the Kraang- were stealing from a lab. He grinned. In the North, it was almost common for these things to appear. Well, at least he _thought_ it was just in the North. He wasn't so sure out the South, West and East.

He grabbed his sai, twirling them in his hands. Still grinning, he jumped down from the roof, gaining the robotic alien's attentions.

"It is the one who is the one that escaped from Krang in the time of six months previous." one said.

He rolled his eyes. God, these guys could _not_ talk properly!

He jumped into battle, slicing a Kraang apart in seconds. They raised their guns and he ducked and dodged, easily disarming them. He stuck his sai in one's head and sliced on in the chest.

Soon, the Kraang brains were running away, squealing.

"That's more like it." he muttered, satisfied. He walked over to the metal case that they had tried to steal and opened it.

Inside was four syringe's, all filled with yellow liquid.

He frowned, before heaving up the case and he began walking back to the warehouse. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't going to let the Kraang have it. They'd done _something_ to him, he wasn't entierly sure what exactly.

Maybe it was because of them that he couldn't remember his own name.

* * *

Blue

* * *

 _I was running as fast as I could, clutching the twin katana's in my sweaty hands._

 _There were others- I_ knew _there were others. I didn't know who they were or how they got here but I just_ knew _they were here and that they meant something to me- I'd know it as soon as I see them. I just knew it._

 _That's why I hadn't gone straight for the exit. I'd had a clear way, an easy escape, but I couldn't leave the others behind. I just couldn't. I didn't even know who they were but I couldn't leave them.  
_

 _I jumped over a bunch of 'dead' robots and dashed into a hallway lined with cells. They had been here. I knew. But now it was empty. The cells were all open. Had they gotten out? Or was I to late?_

 _Swallowing, I took a deep breath and began running to the exit, accidentally knocking over a can of oil. Wait... oh, shell._

 _I jumped over a fallen cart and began running faster. My legs ached and groaned, my lungs begged for air instead of the smoke I was now breathing. I began coughing, but I kept running._

 _I couldn't see anything. I nearly tripped more than once. I could hear the oil slowly inching towards the hissing flames._

 _I jumped out the door, landing on my plastron, and covered my head with my hands. It did little to keep out the deafening **BOOM!**_

* * *

He blinked open his eyes and saw the night sky, the stars twinkling happily above him. He stretched and sat up, grabbing his blue bandanna and tying it around his face.

He stood, looking up at the massive hole in the abandoned factory's ceiling. On the South of New York, things were really down hill.

Sighing, he climbed out of the massive hole and breathed in the night air. He took a moment to just listen to the distant sounds of honking cars and laughing people.

Smiling, he began running across the rooftops, jumping and flipping with perfect ease. Eventually, he stopped to head back home, when someone spoke.

"Well, well, well. So your still alive then?"

He turned to face a young girl wearing grey armor and had black and red face paint on. Behind her came a bunch of ninja's wearing black. They looked a little robotic.

"We all thought you were dead." the girl said.

He raised an eyeridge, staring at the strange girl. He'd seen her somewhere before. He just didn't know where. "Do I know you?"

The girl laughed, "Very funny."

He just stared at her. After a moment, her grin faded.

"Your not joking?"

He shook his head. Why would he be joking?

The girl was just staring at him now. She seemed shocked. Then she blinked and grinned. "I'm Karai. Let's see how well you do against my Foot Bots."

Immediately, the Foot Bots began attacking.

Caught off guard, he barely dodged getting his head cut off, before flipping out of another's way and slicing it to pieces.

Another advanced on him, but he was ready. He stabbed it in the chest, sparks flying. He cut off the legs of another and threw three off the edge of the building.

When more began to come, he growled, kicked two in the head and made a dash for it. The Foot Bots followed, but he was too swift and too fast. He lost them in minutes.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Her?" he panted, shaking his head in astonishment. What had she said her name was again? Karai? Huh... where had he heard that name before? Had he met her before?

Does she know who he is?

* * *

April sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Casey. Splinter was in his room again.

The Turtles had been missing for half a year now. They'd given up all hope of finding them. The lair was quiet. Too quiet. It was cold and lonely without Donnie blowing up his lab, without Leo watching his Space Hero's or training, without Raph giving out comments and fighting, without Mikey pulling pranks and singing in the kitchen while he made dinner. And April, Casey and Splinter hated every second of it.

April sighed and switched on the TV, Casey glancing up from where he was polishing his hokey stick.

 _"Last night, four witnesses claim to have seen something peculiar."_ the news lady said, _"Let's go to our first witness, Joe Popper_. _"_

A man, in his late 30's or early 40's, appeared on screen.

 _"Tell us what happened, Joe."_

 _"Well,"_ Joe began, _"my wife had been making dinner when she had run out of oil. So, I'd gone to the store around the corner. On my way back, I was pushed to the ground and beaten by three Purple Dragons. I thought I was done for when a mysterious figure on a skateboard with nunchaku jumped down from the building above. He beat up the Purple Dragons and they went running. I couldn't make out his face, only an orange mask."_

April gasped. No. It wasn't possible... skateboard, nunchaku, orange mask... no. It was obviously someone else. They were dead. Gone forever.

 _"I'd asked what his name was, but he didn't awns er and ran away."_

 _"Thank you, Joe."_ the lady said, _"Now, moving onto our second witness, Lisa McLaggen."_

A young women, probably in her early 20's, replaced Joe on screen.

 _"Tell us what happened, Lisa."_

 _"I was walking to my friends house to return her camera, which she had left at my house."_ Lisa said, _"When a group of drunk men walked up to me and tried to rape me."_ here, Lisa gave a small shudder. _"And they would have too, if not for the purple-masked man."_

Casey looked at the TV, frowning.

 _"He jumped down from above with a staff and beat the drunks. I had lost my glasses so I couldn't see him clearly, but I was able to make out a purple mask. By the time I'd put them back on, he was gone."_

 _"Thank you, Miss Lisa."_ said the reporter, _"Now, moving onto our third witness, Jack Kumming, who was able to catch a video."  
_

The screen showed a video of a bunch of men (who were really Kraang) robbing the lab. A figure appeared on the street. You couldn't see him clearly, but you could make out his red mask and twin sai's.

Casey dropped his hokey stick.

The video showed the red-masked taking down the Kraang and looking to see what they had tried to steal and then him taking it.

 _"And now for our fourth witness,"_ the lady said, _"Peter Uman, who also shot a video."_

The video came on to show someone fighting Foot Bots. Like all the others, you couldn't make him out clearly. But you could see his blue mask and twin katana's.

Something hit the ground behind them.

April jumped and turned around to see Splinter, his walking stick forgotten on the ground, staring at the TV with misty eyes.

The lady came back. _"Do they mean harm? Are they working together? Who are these four Mysterious Colours?"_

April switched off the TV and she and Casey turned to look at the stunned Master Splinter.

Splinter swallowed. "We need to find out where all this happened."

"On it." Casey said, jumping up and going to get Donnie's laptop.

"Master Splinter," April said, "Do you really think... ?"

Splinter swallowed again, his eyes swelling with tears. "I hope so, April. I hope so."

* * *

 **Hey, this is my first try at a TMNT story. Should I continue? Please review and if you want to flame, please don't do it as a Guest. That's just plain cowardliness. That is unless you just don't have an account.**


	2. One Who Screamed

_**LOST**_ _LIFE..._

* * *

Chapter Two:

One Who Screamed

* * *

 _If you had forgotten your own name, would you give yourself a new one?_

* * *

April walked through the street, hugging her jacket closer. They had been able to find where and when the attacks had happened. April had gone to the West of New York in search of the "Purple-Masked Man."

It had been planned very, _very_ carefully. Splinter had been trying hard not to get his hopes up and so was Casey. But April knew, she just _knew_ that these were her lost friends- her lost brothers.

She hugged her jacket closer, looking around the dark street. A homeless man was sleeping on a bench, trash littered the ground and the stars and moon were hidden behind dark clouds. Casey should be just behind this corner...

As soon as April turned the corner, she was tackled to the ground and pinned down.

"Give me your money!" Casey said, his face hidden behind his hokey mask.

"Ow!" April hissed, as Casey's nails dug into her wrists. She turned her voice down to a whisper, "Casey, it's just acting!"

"Right, sorry."

Someone landed behind them. April flet as if her heart had stopped.

Ever so slowly, Casey looked over his shoulder. Only to get wacked in the face with a bo staff.

"Ow! Jeeze, that hurt!" Casey exclaimed, falling off of April.

April gasped. Her eyes trailed from his bo staff to his green, three fingered hand. Up his muscled arm and passed his wrappings and pads. To his gaped tooth mouth and his purple masked, to his warm brown eyes.

It was Donnie.

Donnie was staring at April with wide eyes. She smiled at him and he gave a small, hesitant smile back. Before Casey tried to get to his feet.

His eyes narrowing, Donnie raised his bo to strike again.

"Wait, no! Don, no, it's me, Casey Jones!" Casey said, covering his face with his arm.

Donnie froze, frowing. He looked confused.

"Don't you... don't you remember me?" Casey asked after a moment.

Donnie didn't awnser, just frowned even more. He looked a little panicked.

April reached out for him, her hand shaking a little. "Donnie?"

Donnie's head snapped to her, his eyes wide in confusion and a tint of fear. He began taking a few steps back. April slowly got to her feet, her eyes never leaving Donnie's.

Immediantly, Donnie took off, jumping up onto the roof's and running away, April calling his name.

* * *

His heart hammered against his chest as he ran away from the red-haired girl and the boy. He'd recongised them. He recongised them and it scared him. They'd called him Donnie. Was that his name? No, no they must have thought he was someone else. But were there any more giant, mutant turtles with purple bandana's and ninja weapons?

He shook his head. He wouldn't think about it. He'd just go home and... sleep. He'll go back to the park and sleep and forget all about the red-head and hokey mask.

Taking a few deep breaths, he began running back the abandoned park. Who ever this "Donnie" was, it wasn't him. He couldn't be.

He came to a stop, his heart hammering against his chest. He began walking, looking around. He'd run all the way to the East side. Great, now it was gonna take _forever_ to get back-

And then someone screamed.

He froze in his tracks, looking about. Who was that? It sounded male... and somehow he... he... was supposed to know who it was. But he didn't.

And something sturred inside his gut, nagging at the back of his head. It was a feeling. An urge to protect the one who was screaming.

Heart racing, he spun on his heel and dashed back the way he'd came, one thought on his mind. Protect.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Ago..._

* * *

The red-cladded turtle stabbed another Kraang, sending it sparking to the ground. He pulled out his sai and looked around. They were coming- and they were coming fast.

One of the other Kraang droids grabbed the remaining cases, which most likley contained more chemicals, and tossed them into the back of the white van, before climbing into the drivers seat and pressing on the gas.

"Damn." he swore, as the van began driving away. But he wouldn't let them leave.

He climbed onto the rooftop's, running along, keeping the white van in sight at all times. It turned a sharp corner and he jumped to another building, skidding around to follow. He needed to stop the van, get the chemical, find out what it was and destroy or use it.

He was so focused on his thoughts he never saw the figure in front of him. The two collided, falling over the side of the building and right into a trash can.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He blinked open his eyes and froze. He was staring into michevious baby blue eyes- and he had a sudden urge to give this stranger a noogie.

Orange blinked, shaking his head to clear it. "Watch where your going, dude."

He glared at him, before climbing out of the trash can, looking around. Where was the van?

"Wow." Orange said, staring at him. "Your... your like me."

That was when he really looked at the stranger. He was a turtle- orange mask, freckels, nunchaku, shell.

And then the van zoomed past the alley. He looked at Orange for a moment, before dashing after it.

"Hey- Red dude- wait!" Orange yelled, sprinting after him.

The two turtles raced after the van. Orange jumped onto his skate board and zoomed past Red, catching up to the van. He drew his nunchaku and rapped one end around the handle of the van's door.

"Awesome!" Orange shouted, looking over his shoulder and grinning at Red.

Red glared, though he couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips. Orange seemed so... so familier.

The door- thankfully not the one that Orange was holding onto- opened and a Kraang droid peeked out.

"Oh, boy."

It took out it's gun, aiming at Orange's head. Red felt something rise in his chest- it wasn't fear, it wasn't annoyance- it was anger. Pure, vicious anger.

He twirled his sai in his hand and threw it, going straight into the Kraang's eye. Orange looked over his shoulder at him, smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Red shook his head fondly.

And then another Kraang appeared and fired his gun at Orange, who screamed in surprise and ducked. Red felt anger course through his veins, turning his vision red. He ran faster, his legs fuled by rage and jumped, smack-damn, onto the Kraang droid.

Red pulled his other sai out of the Kraang's eye and stood, facing the other five droids in the back.

* * *

He ran along the rooftops, clutching his twin katana's. How did this keep happening?

The Foot Bots followed him, Karai watching from a build board. He growled in annoyance. Couldn't they just leave him alone? They'd chased him all the way to the East side!

He jumped down to avoid getting his head cut off and was about to dart away when someone dashed out of the alleyway and slammed into him, sending them to the ground.

"Ow." he groaned, looking up to see who'd he'd run into. He gasped.

It was a turtle, wearing a purple mask, pads and wrappings and had a bo staff in his hand.

They stared at each other for a moment, shocked. And then a white van skidded round a corner and zoomed towards them at top speed.

Screaming, they jumped out of the way, and the van raced past. That when they saw to other turtles- one red and one orange- righting the alien robots from his dream.

He looked around- Karai was standing on the rooftop, her Foot Bots behind her, staring open-mouthed at the turtles.

One of the aliens grabbed Red and stuck his head out of the van, trying to scrape him against the road.

"We've got to help!" Purple said, running towards them.

Blue blinked, before shaking his head and following Purple over to the van.

"BULLYAKASHA!" Orange shouted, his nunchaku spinning, and kicked an alien out of the van.

Blue and Purple jumped into the van, gaining Orange and Red's attention.

"There's _more_?!" Red exclaimed, stabbing an alien robot with his sai.

"This day keeps getting better and better." Orange said, grinning.

The Kraang in the driver's seat turned the wheel sharply, causing the van to spin in circles.

"Take out the driver!" Blue said.

"On it." Purple said automaticly, climbing onto the van's roof and crawling over to the front. He looked through the driver's open window and grabbed the Kraang's neck, before flinging him out the window and onto the road.

Purple climbed into the drivers seat, taking over the wheel.

"Where to?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"The abandoned Charlie's Warehouse in the North side!" Red shouted.

"Got it!"

Purple turned the wheel sharply and they zoomed off, Red kicking out the last Kraang droid.

"Take that, suckers!" Orange said, sticking his tounge out at the droid. The brain-thing crawled out of the robots chest, hissing at the young turtle, who gave a half-scream and fell backwards.

"Dudes!" Orange said, "Those things have _brains_!"

"We all have brains, Orange." Blue said. Wow, deja vu.

"In our chests?!"

"No, Orange. Not in our chests."

"No- these guys, they had- they had these brain-things _in their chests_!"

Silence.

"I think he's delusional." Purple said.

"No, he's right." Red said, "Those things have these brain-monsters in their chests."

"Oh... alright then." Blue said.

Orange huffed, pounting playfully. "So... who are you guys?"

Blue shrugged, "Don't know what my name is. I escape from this experiment place and found an abandoned factory I could stay in somewhere South."

"Really?" Red said, "Me too. See those things back there? I had to beat up a lot of them to get out."

"Huh, me too." Purple said, before showing them his badly bandaged hand. "I had burnt my hand in a fire."

"Hey, what if we've all escaped from the same place?" Orange asked, "There was a fire when I escaped too. And the Kraang and... that stuff your wearing. I'd found mine in a chest with all of your gear."

"It is possible." Purple said.

"Hey, are any of you good with chemicals?" Red asked.

"I am." Purple said immediantly.

"Good, because I've been stealing some from the Kraang but I don't know what it is." Red said, "Speaking of which..."

He walked over to the case's the Kraang had been stealing, bent down and opened one. It was filled with chemical's.

"Here, Blue, you take the wheel." Purple said, stopping the van and getting out.

Blue jumped out of the van and into the driver's seat, so Purple could examine the chemicals. The began driving again.

"You know, you guys need names." Orange said, "Like, _real_ names, not Blue, Purple, Red and Orange."

"Then what should we be named?" Red asked.

Orange tapped his chin, thinking. It was on the tip of his tounge... Rafe? Rap? Rrrrr... Rack? No... what about the Purples dude? He could be... Danny? No, that's not it... Blue might be... what? Lee? And what about him?... Micky? Isn't that a mouse?

Orange shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I'll keep thinking."

"Wow." Purple said, his eyes widening. "This... this is Npm4. It's used on lab rats to erase their memory."

"You think that's what was used on us?" Blue asked.

"Most likley." Purple said, setting the chemical back in the case.

"Well, how do we get our memories back?" Raph asked.

Purple winced, "I don't know."

The other three groaned.

* * *

Splinter

* * *

Master Splinter paced the living room, the fur around his eyes damp from tears. They were alive... they were really alive. Well, at least Donatello was alive. But he was sure it was the same with Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangolo. Well... at least, he hoped so.

"Master Splinter?"

He turned to see April, sitting on the couch.

"What is it, April?" he asked.

"H... How are we gonna get them? They don't remember... _anything_." April said, looking at her Sensai expectantly.

Splinter sighed. "I do not know. I shall meditate on it."

He spun on his heel and walked to his room. He had to find his sons. Before someone else did.

* * *

Karai

* * *

"THEIR ALIVE?!"

Karai winced as Shredders voice echoed across the throne room, pounding against her eardrums. Dammit, he was loud.

"Yes, father." she said, bowing her head in respect. "I saw all four of them. They were fighting the Kraang. _And_ Leo has amnesia. I don't know about the rest of them."

Shredder sat on his throne, regarding the young girl thoughtfully. "This could be to our great advantage... Razhar, Fishface, Tiger Claw and you, Karai, will split up and find the Turtles. Bring them to me. But keep them alive."

Karai smirked and nodded. The Turtles were as good as theirs.


	3. Found?

_**Lost**_ _Life..._

* * *

Chapter Three:

Found?

* * *

 _I am lost, but this does not mean I will sit around and wait._

 _I'll just have to get up and go find myself._

* * *

They arrived at the abandoned Charlies Warehouse a little while later.

None of them knew why, but they had silently agreed to stick together. Maybe it was because they had escaped from the same place and had the same problems. Or maybe it was because they were all giant, talking mutant turtles with amnesia. Or maybe it's because it just felt... right. But what Blue couldn't understand was his strange urge to heard them all into the sewers.

He pulled the van up in the loading dock and began helping the others carry the chemicals inside, sitting them on a desk.

"Do you have a computer?" Purple asked, looking at Red hopefully.

Red shook his head. "No electricity. I've got a working toilet though."

"Oh, thank mother of mutation." Orange said, before bolting off in search for the toilet.

"Right... well, I don't really know how I can figure out the cure to Npm4 without something to look it up with. It's not like we can just stroll into a library." Purple said, turning back to the matter at hand. "What other chemicals have you stolen?"

Red led Purple and Blue into another room, which was obviously the room he'd been sleeping in. He'd gotten a worn out mattress and placed it in the corner and had a old curtain as a blanket. Against the far wall were about five or six large metal cases.

While Purple looked through the cases, Blue turned to Red.

"Do the Kraang come around often?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, all the time. Their robbing science labs and since that's all pretty much high-tech and expensive, most of it's on this side. How about in the South, do you get Kraang there?"

Blue shook his head. "No. _I've_ got to deal with robot ninja's and a female stalker."

"Who would want to stalk you?" Red asked. "Is she a lesbian?"

"What's this?" Purple asked suddenly. He held up the case with the yellow unidentified chemicals.

Red shrugged. "No idea."

Purple looked at the chemicals curiously, before setting it aside. "I can't really do anything without the proper equipment. And since this is an abandoned clothes Warehouse with no electricity, I don't think I'll find any here."

"What now, then?" Red asked, looking at Blue. He didn't exactly know _why_ ,but something just screamed that Blue was in charge. Period.

"I don't know." Blue admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess all we can do is continue what we've been doing until we've got some sort of lead."

A toilet flush was heard and a couple seconds later Orange came in. " _Much_ better. Thanks, Red."

"I take it we shouldn't go in there for 'bout a week?" Red asked.

Orange smiled sheepishly.

"Do you have any food here?" Blue suddenly asked, looking at Red.

Red winced. "Ah... knew I was forgetting something."

"I'll go find some. You guys stay here." Blue said, making his way out the room.

"Stay safe, Blue!" Orange said.

Blue smiled at him and exited Charlie's Warehouse.

* * *

Splinter sighed, looking around the empty street's of the North of New York.

April and Rockwell were searching the East, Leatherhead and Pete were searching the West and Slash and Casey were searching the South.

They had been searching for five hours now and Splinter finally came to a stop on the rooftop, looking around sadly. Maybe he should call the others and head back home...

Splinter was about to turn around and start heading back, when he spotted it. A flash of green.

He turned around and peered into the blackness. There, carrying a pizza he must have stolen from the Delivery Boy, was Leonardo.

Splinter wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hug him, to feel his lost son, to _know_ for a thousand percent that he was alive. But he controlled himself. April had said that Donatello didn't seem to remember them and had ended up running away. He didn't want to do the same with Leonardo. If his oldest _did_ remember everything, then why hadn't he come home?

The rat pressed his ear piece, something that Rockwell had fixed up so they could keep in contact with each other encase they were attacked or hurt or found one of the turtles.

 _"Master Splinter?"_ came April's voice, _"What is it?"_

"I've found Leonardo."

* * *

Okay, to be honest, he was a little proud of himself, he'll admit it. Blue had come across the boy by complete accident. The boy had screamed and drove away, dropping the square box that he'd been carrying.

Blue had opened it and recolonized it immediately. Something called Pizza, as the title said. And he knew, at the back of his mind, that this was the perfect dinner for him and the others.

He was about three block's away from Charlie's Warehouse when Karai and the Foot Bots appeared again.

Blue groaned. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"No." Karai said simply. And the Foot Bots moved in to attack. But they never got the chance.

A giant rat in a red robe jumped down from the building and took out the Foot Boot's with only two fingers. Blue stumbled backwards in shock.

Karai stepped back in shock, before glaring and drawing her sword. She charged at the rat, screaming. Hate burned in her eyes.

The rat man's eyes widened and he dodged her attacks. He didn't seem to want to hurt her.

Blue slowly took a step backwards. Should he help? Or get back to the others?

Swallowing, he turned around and began dashing in the direction of the Warehouse.

* * *

When he got back, he found Purple studying the chemical's and Red giving Orange a noogie.

Blue sat the pizza down on the desk, gaining their attention. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at Red.

Red shrugged. "I've been having a strange urge to do this for a couple hours." And he continued rubbing his knuckles against Orange's head, who was trying to get out of his grip, but was failing miserably.

"Where'd you get that?" Purple asked, pointing at the pizza.

"Oh, this boy on a scooter dropped it. Didn't want it to go to waste." Blue opened the box, revealing the cheese and pepperoni pizza.

The other three's heads snapped towards the delicious smelling food. And suddenly, Red pushed Orange away and made a dash for the box. Orange jumped forward and landed on Red's shell, as if the sai-wielding turtle was giving him a piggy back ride.

As Red and Orange wrestled their way towards the pizza, Purple and Blue helped themselves, watching the fight.

"This is really good." Purple said. "Almost seems... familiar."

Blue swallowed, frowning. "Your right... but I'm pretty sure I've never had pizza since the escape."

"Maybe... maybe we had it _before_ the escape." Purple said, his eyes widening. He grinned his gap-toothed grin at Blue, who returned it.

"Hey, you two." Blue said, turning to the other two turtles. "Are you getting some or not?"

Red and Orange, who had not heard any of the previous conversation, scrambled to their feet and rushed over to the pizza, pushing each other along the way. They grabbed a slice and began to eat.

"Hmmm, this is _heaven_!" Orange exclaimed, savoring the deliciousness.

The four turtles enjoyed their pizza in a comfortable silence.

"Why does this seem so... familiar?" Red suddenly asked, after a couple minutes.

"Me and Purple thought the same thing." Blue said.

Orange suddenly stopped chewing, frowning in concentration. "Yeah," he said, mouth full of mushed up pizza, "It _does_ seem a little familiar."

"So we _must_ have tasted it before we lost our memories." Purple said.

"Is that good?" Red asked.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Purple said. "Where'd you get the pizza again, Blue?"

"Oh, well I had been searching through the trash when this boy on a scooter spotted me. He had turned around and sped away, but dropped the pizza." Blue explained. "And on my way back here, I ran into those robot ninja's and female stalker I told you about."

"The lesbian?" Red said.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they were about to attack when this giant rat guy appeared. He beat _all_ the Foot Bots in one go! I made a run for it while he was battling Karai."

They were silent for a moment.

"What did he look like?" Purple asked.

"Like a giant rat." Blue said. "Never saw his face properly. I think he was wearing a red robe, though."

"What do we do then?" Purple asked.

Blue thought for a moment. "Let's patrol the North side. See if we can find anything."

"Right." Red said, standing.

"Dibs on last slice of pizza." said Orange.

* * *

Slash and Casey looked around the rooftop two block's away from where Splinter had told to meet. They had been searching for any sign of the turtles all the way there, but found none.

Slash sighed, worry clawing at his chest. Six month's. It had been six _long_ month's since he had seen Raphael. What if he was hurt? Or captured again? Or worse?

Of course, he was worried about Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo as well. But he was worried about Raphael a lot more. It just came naturally. But Raph was strong, Slash reminded himself. Raphael could hold out. For a little while, at least.

The mutant and vigilante made their way silently to the rooftop where they were to meet up with the others. Master Splinter, April, Rockwell, Leatherhead and Pete were already there.

"Did you see anything on the way?" April asked, being the first to spot them.

Casey shook his head. "Not one."

"Master Splinter," Slash said, turning to the rat. "You said you saw Leonardo?"

Splinter nodded, almost absently. "Yes. He was carrying a pizza and had been about to get attacked by the Foot. I jumped in before they could attack, but I had gotten so caught up with fighting Miwa that I didn't notice him leaving."

The others nodded in understanding.

"What do we do now?" Pete asked.

Splinter opened his mouth to answer- when they heard voices. _Very familiar_ voices. Voices they hadn't heard in six month's.

The looked over to the roof across from them to see Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo coming to a halt, looking around.

"This is where you saw the rat man?" Raphael asked, unaware of the five mutants and two humans staring at him and his brothers.

"No, call him- _Ratman_." Michelangelo said.

"... that's... I just..." Raphael trailed off, before shaking his head. " _Anyway_ , this is where you saw him?"

Slash looked over at Splinter. The Master had his ears folded against his head and his eyes were misty with tears. They didn't remember him. They were talking about him and they had no idea he was their father. That must sting.

"Yeah." Leonardo said, nodding his head. "Right down there." he pointed to where Karai had attacked him, right under the building Splinter, April, Casey and the Mutanimal's were on.

"What do we do?" April whispered.

"We..." Splinter swallowed. But before he could continue, it happened.

Foot Bots appeared out of no where, surrounding the turtles. There were so many, it was if the entire population of New York had been turned into Foot Bots and assembled here.

Out of the hoard of Foot Bots came Karai, Fishface, Razhar, Rocksteady, Bebop and Tiger Claw.

* * *

Blue drew his twin katana's, and heard Red, Purple and Orange drawing their own weapons.

"I don't want to fight." Karai said, stepping forward.

"Really?" Red said, sarcastically. "So are you just here to invite us to a tea party?"

Karai laughed. "No, no. It's just that it's come to my attention that you've sorta lost your memories."

This caught the turtle's attention.

"Yeah...?" Blue said, uncertainly.

"Well," Karai continued. "I can help you. You see, your master is a man called the Shredder-"

" _NO_ _!_ "

The shout came so suddenly and was filled with such anger and panic. The whole army of Foot Bots, the turtles, Karai, and the other three mutants turned to see Ratman jumping down from another building, soon being followed by: A giant turtle, a giant crocodile, a monkey wearing a helmet, a half-man half-pigeon, and two teenage humans.

Chaos.

* * *

Purple blocked a Foot Bot's attack and kicked it away, only for something to pinch his neck.

Eye's widening in surprise, Purple pulled it out and held it before his eyes. It was a tranquilizer dart.

As if on cue, his vision began to go blurry. And he was on the ground, stomach churning, vision swimming. The red head girl swam into his line of sight, looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry." she whispered. "It's gonna be okay, Donnie."

Panic filled his chest. She still thought he was that Donnie guy.

But he was losing conscious fast. His last thoughts were two words.

 _Aw, damn._

* * *

The Foot Bots were trying to tranquilize his sons- his precious boys- and take them back to Shredder. Splinter felt a surge of rage. How _dare_ they!

They had already knocked out Donatello and he soon saw Michelangelo get hit. Thankfully, Leatherhead caught him and put the young turtle over his shoulder.

Splinter was seeing red. Water over stone be damned.

He grabbed Bebop and _threw_ him off the roof with surprising strength. The annoying warthog fell into a dumpster, out cold.

"Raphael!"

Splinter turned to see Slash sprinting after his second oldest, who had a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his shoulder. The rat looked around. Just in time to see Leonardo get hit in the back of the neck with a dart.

The oldest turtle swayed on his feet, but Splinter, who had been closest, was already at his side. He picked Leonardo up and put him over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" he shouted, seeing that his other son's where being carried in similar fashion's by the Mutanimal's.

The mutants and two humans began running, the Foot Bots following.

They turned a corner and dashed down an alleyway. Casey held up the manhole and, one by one, they jumped down and into the sewers. The Foot Bots ran passed the manhole.

* * *

 **They've been _found!_**

 **Words (No AN's): 2,470**

 **I like this chapter, I think it show's how Splinter is a bit overprotective and since his son's had been missing for six months and have amnesia I think it would go a bit higher than usual.**

 **I had been having a little trouble imagining _how_ the turtles would be found and taken home and I think that they wouldn't really go willingly. And I didn't want to have Splinter, April, Casey or the Mutanimal's knock them out so I had the Foot do it.**

 **Shredder's gonna be maaaad XD**

 **P.S. I decided to make my own quotes at the beginning of every chapter, so I've updated the last two chaps, fixed some spelling mistakes, and added a quote.**


	4. Crushed Heart

**Lost** _Life..._

* * *

Chapter Four:

Crushed Heart

* * *

 _You can't remember me_

 _But I remember you._

 _And I'll go through hell just for you._

* * *

Master Splinter gently sat Leonardo on his cot in the infirmary. The cots had been color-coded to avoid fights from the four brothers- the place was covered in dust.

Slash sat Raphael down in the cot next to Leo's, resting the turtles head on the red pillow. Casey pulled up a chair and sat next to Raph's head, his eyes shinning with happiness of having his best friend back.

Leatherhead sat Michelangelo in his cot, gently patting the young turtles head. Rockwell and Pete laid Donatello in the purple coded cot.

"Are any of them hurt?" Splinter asked, looking at his sons worriedly.

"Donatello has a rather nasty burn on his hand." Rockwell reported. "I'll put some cream on it and bandage it."

"Raphael's got a few bruise's." Slash said, looking the second oldest turtle over. "And his forearms all swollen."

"So's Michelangelo's." said Leatherhead.

"Same with Donnie." April said, turning his arm to look at his swollen forearm.

Splinter frowned, worry eating away at his chest. He took Leo's arm gently and turned it over, revealing the horrible, swollen mark on his forearm. The corners of his vision turned red, but he was able to push back his rage. For now.

"They'll be out for a few hours." Rockwell said. "Best we deal with their injuries now."

Rockwell creamed and bandaged Donnie's hand, cleaned Raph's cuts and put a few plasters on the deeper ones and did the same with Mikey. But it turned out that Leo had a cracked leg, something that he had _somehow_ hid from the others (but then again, they'd only re-met each other a few hours ago) and was _somehow_ able to fight on. But since he'd been walking on it so much without treating it, it was a bit worse that it would have been. Rockwell bandaged it tightly with instructions of not letting the oldest turtle walk around too much.

April and Casey wanted to stay with them, at least until they woke up, but their parents called and they were forced to go back home, saying they'd be back as soon as they could tomorrow.

The Mutanimals stayed longer, but they too had to eventually leave, also with promise's of returning tomorrow.

Master Splinter was left alone in the infirmary with his unconscious sons. He gently kissed each of their foreheads, like he used to do at bedtime when they were little, pulled their color-coded blankets up to their chins and settled into his hard chair, refusing to leave his sons side even for a second.

* * *

Purple groaned, blinking open his eyes. What happened... ?

He suddenly shot up, heart pounding against his plastron. They'd been attacked, then Ratman had shown up and... the red-haired girl... and he'd been knocked out...

Purple swallowed, taking in his surroundings. He was in an infirmary. Four box's sat on a counter, each with a name written in a different color. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Blue, red, purple and orange.

Purple blinked again and looked to the left, away from the counter. Blue lay in a cot next to him, his leg bandaged, a few plasters on his arms. Next to Blue was Red and then Orange. But what mostly caught his attention was the giant rat sitting in a chair, sleeping, between Blue and Red.

It was the Ratman.

Fear pounded in Purple's chest. He wasn't sure if they could trust Ratman... although, he _had_ helped Blue when he was attacked by Karai... but was he just going to capture him afterward, if Blue hadn't made a run for it? And that Karai girl... she had said they had a master- some guy called the Shredder?

A hand was laid on his shoulder and Purple jumped, his thoughts coming to a sudden halt. He looked up to see the Ratman standing in front of him, eyes soft and shinning with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling so he was eye level with the turtle. Purple, petrified, didn't answer.

Ratman frowned at his silence and felt Purple's forehead with the back of his hand. "Your a little warm... would you like some water?"

Realizing how dry his throat was, Purple slowly nodded.

Immediately, Ratman was on his feet and walking out of the infirmary. Purple stared at his retreating form.

* * *

Splinter watched his second youngest son, who seemed lost his thought. His red-brown eyes were confused and had a showed a hint of fear.

Worried, Splinter stood and walked over to Donatello, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Donnie jumped, looking around, resting his wide eyes on Splinter, who withdrew his hand when he saw the fear in his eyes, feeling a pang in his heart. What had he done to make his son so afraid of him?

"Are you okay?" Splinter asked, kneeling down so he was eye level with him. Donnie didn't answer. Maybe he had a fever?

Splinter placed the back of his hand to Donatello's forehead, feeling his temperature. "Your a little warm... would you like a glass of water?"

Very slowly, Donnie nodded, still staring at him with wide eyes.

Immediately, Splinter stood and walked out of the infirmary, heading for the kitchen to get his son some water. Quickly grabbing a glass and filling it with cool water from the sink, Splinter walked back into the infirmary to see Donatello standing, looking around with a small frown.

Splinter sat the water down on the counter. "Come on, back in bed." he gently pushed Donnie back onto the bed, his shell resting against the wall behind him. Splinter didn't know why he was putting him back in bed, he wasn't that injured- but his fatherly instincts were getting the better of him. He guessed he just didn't want Donatello to strain himself.

Master Splinter handed Donnie the glass of water, who raised his injured hand to take it, before quickly realizing it had been re-bandaged- more tightly and more securely.

Donnie looked at his hand for a moment, until Splinter gently pushed it back down and put the glass in his good hand. Donnie gave him a small, nervous smile. He raised the glass to his lips, hesitated, and sat it back down.

"What is it?" Splinter asked, frowning. "Do you want something else?"

Donnie shook his head quickly.

A groan took Splinters attention away from Donatello and to Michelangelo, who was slowly sitting up, rubbing his head. Splinter took a last look at Donnie, gestured for him to drink the water, before moving over to Michelangelo.

"Are you alright?" he asked his youngest quietly.

"I- I think so." Mikey said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. At least he was talking.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Splinter asked gently, half wanting to make sure he was alright, half wanting to hear his voice again.

"Um- both, actually." Michelangelo said.

Splinter nodded and got up to go make him something, stopping in the doorway to look at Donnie. "What about you?"

Donatello looked as if he was about to shake his head, but then he hesitated and looked at Michelangelo. Looking back at Splinter, he slowly nodded.

Splinter nodded again and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Purple stared at the water still in his hands. He didn't want to drink it- what if it was drugged?- but he couldn't let Ratman drug Orange...

Orange took in his surroundings curiously. He spotted the plasters on his arms and frowned, picking at them. What where they for? He was peeling the third one off when Ratman came back in, carrying a tray of sandwich's and four glasses of juice.

He sat the tray on the counter and gave a sandwich and glass of grape juice to Purple- who was the only other one awake- and took away the water, which he hadn't drank at all.

When Ratman spotted the plasters on the floor around Orange's cot and the revealed cuts on his arms, he frowned at Orange, setting the sandwich and glass of orange juice down, and picking up the plasters from the floor. Ratman took out a box of them and put new ones on Orange's arms. When he was finished, he gave him the sandwich and juice, saying "Don't take them off again, okay?"

Orange nodded. He could tell that Purple didn't really trust Ratman, but something about him just felt... right.

Purple had already eaten a bit of his sandwich and watched Orange as he took the first bite. It tasted great! Better than anything he'd been able to find in the past six months.

A groan caught Orange's attention and he turned to see Red blinking open his eyes. Orange grinned, taking a sip of his juice.

* * *

As soon as Raphael let out a groan, Splinter was by his side in seconds.

But unlike Donatello and Michelangelo, Raphael's eyes narrowed as soon as he saw Splinter. He shot up and stood on his cot, moving to take his sai out of his belt- but they had taken their weapons off when they'd brought them in, setting them by the counter in the box's with all the other things they'd packed away after they declared them dead. There was more in their bedrooms.

Realizing that he didn't have any weapons on him, Raph raised his fist and made to punch Splinter- who easily dodged it, catching his sons arm.

Raphael's eyes widened and he suddenly found himself pushed back onto the cot, a hand on his plastron to keep him down.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Splinter said gently. Raph only glared.

Sighing, Splinter walked over to the counter and took a sandwich and juice, before walking back over to Raph's cot and handing them to him. "You must be hungry."

Raphael looked at the food suspiciously.

"It's okay, Red." Michelangelo said. "Me and Purple already had some."

Raph still looked at bit suspicious, but he slowly raised the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. Look both of his brothers, his eyes widened in delight at it's taste.

But Splinter's heart was aching. Michelangelo had called Raphael "Red" and Donatello "Purple." They didn't even remember their own names and went by the color's of their masks. And, by the looks of things, they seemed like they hadn't been getting a lot to eat and drink. Dr. Rockwell _had_ said they were a bit too skinny for his liking...

Another groan caught his attention and Splinter turned to see Leonardo rubbing his eyes, sitting up.

Splinter knelled by his cot, looking at him in concern. "How are you feeling?"

Leo blinked at him, his eyes widening. "Er- fine."

Master Splinter smiled at him and got up, getting the last sandwich and juice from the counter and giving it to him. Leo looked from the food, to Splinter, to his brothers, who were finishing their own meal.

Leonardo took a bite of the sandwich and smiled. Once he was done eating, Leo looked around, frowning. His gaze rested on Splinter.

"Who are you?"

Splinter felt his heart aching again. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to this moment.

"My name is Hamato Yoshi. But you call me Master Splinter."

"'Master Splinter'?" Donatello said. Splinter felt relieved. So he hadn't lost his tongue...

"But didn't that Karai girl say that we had a master called 'The Shredder'?"

"No." Splinter snapped, surprising the others. "The Shredder is _not_ your master. He is your enemy. You are not to trust him."

Slowly, his four sons nodded.

"Good." Splinter said, satisfied.

"Master Splinter!" April's voice echoed throughout the lair. "We're back!"

Splinter looked at the turtles. "Stay in bed. I'll be right back." he walked out the door.

* * *

As soon as Ratmam slash 'Master' Splinter slash Hamato Yoshi was gone, Red turned to Blue. "I don't trust him."

"I do." Orange declared. "I mean, he fed us and looks like he patched us up."

"It could be a bluff." Purple pointed out, frowning. It was obvious he didn't know what to think about Splinter.

"I think we should be careful around him." Blue said. "At least until we get out of here. Agreed?"

"Agreed."


	5. Name's and Game's

**Lost** _Life_...

* * *

Chapter Five:

Name's and Game's

* * *

 _I may not remember anything,_

 _But that does not mean I'm automatically gullible._

* * *

Shortly after they had agreed, Splinter and the two teenage humans from before came in.

The red haired girl squealed as soon as she entered, her eyes going to each of them with a wide smile on her face. But when everyone turned to stare at her, she blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, guys." the boy said, grinning at them. He was missing a few teeth.

"Um... hey?" Blue said, looking at the two blankly, if not a bit suspiciously. Red's hand went to his side, searching for his sai.

"Who are you?" Orange asked curiously.

The two teen's smiles faltered slightly and there was a tint of disappointment in their eyes. Where they expecting something else?

"Oh, um... I'm April O'Neil. This is Casey Jones."

Casey Jones nodded in greeting, a small, almost sad smile on his lips.

"Er- Nice to meet you, I guess." Blue said, still looking a bit weary. "I'm Blue."

Splinter, April and Casey looked at him in shock. Why were they so shocked? Is it because his name's a color? Purple thought it suited him...

Orange, completely unaware of the other three's shocked states, grinned and said, "I'm Orange." He looked at Red expectantly.

Red looked at him and then back at the other three, before sighing. "Red."

"Purple." said Purple, when Blue glanced at him.

Splinter, April and Casey still stared.

* * *

He led an excited April and Casey across the living room and into the Infirmary. April squealed.

Splinter turned to look at her, as did his sons and Casey. April blushed, giving a sheepish smile.

"Hey, guys." Casey said, grinning at the turtles. They showed no sign of recolonization.

"Who are you?" Michelangelo asked, tilting his head curiously. The smiles on April and Casey's faces faltered and Splinter felt a small, painful jab at his heart.

"Oh, um... I'm April O'Neil." April said. "This is Casey Jones."

Casey nodded, giving the turtles a small, sad smile. He was looking at Raphael the most, though he kept glancing at the others as well.

"Er- nice to meet you, I guess." Leonardo said. _Re-meet._ Splinter thought. _Nice to_ re _-meet you._ "I'm Blue."

Everyone froze.

Splinter stared. Oh... oh no... But he had thought that... at least that they... he had thought that they would at least remember... but no. Michelangelo was grinning, as he spoke, unaware that Splinter's heart felt like someone was running it through with a knife. "I'm Orange." He looked at Raphael expectantly.

Raphael looked at Michelangelo, to Splinter, Casey and April, before sighing. "Red."

"Purple." said Donatello.

Splinter was pretty sure that his heart was slowly and painfully bleeding to death after being stabbed with a _very_ sharp sword. Why did this have to happen?

"Are those... are those your _real_ names?" April asked hesitantly.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other.

"Well, we're not sure what our real name's are." Leo said, looking back at them. "We sorta got amnesia. We're just going by the color's of our mask's until we find out what our real name's are."

"We know what they are." Casey said immediately. Splinter felt the tightness loosen in his chest, if only a little. Of course they can still tell them their real names.

The turtles looked surprised. They glanced at each other. There was something in Donatello's gaze... what was it? Panic? Warning? He was usually so good at reading them... it might be because his emotions were all over the place.

Leonardo must have seen it too. He looked at them warily. "What are they?"

* * *

He had seen the slight panic in Purple's gaze, the way his red-brown eyes darted from April O'Neil to him, as if warning him about something. Blue felt his chest tighten. Had he met O'Neil before? Was she and Jones bad news?

Even more wary and suspicious than before, Blue turned to look at them. "What are they?"

"Well," April said, after sharing a look with Casey. "Your name's Leonardo."

Blue frowned. _Leonardo._ He didn't recognize it at all. He had been sure that if he heard his real name, he would somehow just recognize it. Maybe Leonardo wasn't his real name and it was something else?

Splinter, O'Neil and Jones were looking at him hopefully.

"I don't recognize it." Blue admitted. _Leonardo..._ maybe he'll stick with Blue. At least until he can recognize that his name's Leonardo. And if it's not...

The two teens and giant rat looked disappointed. What was he supposed to do? He didn't recognize it. That's that.

Casey turned to Red, a determined glint in his eyes. He pointed at finger at him. It was almost as if he's accusing him of something. As if he were a detective and Red was a crime suspect. "Your name's Raphael."

Red blinked. Like Blue, he did not recognize his 'name.' Although it _did_ have a nice ring to it... _Raphael_... but he didn't remember it at all. Just because he liked it doesn't mean he remember's it...

He looked at Splinter, April and Casey, who were looking at him hopefully. _Sorry folks._ _But no._

Red shakes his head. He'll stick with his color name.

Splinters ears flattened against his head even more. Casey's hand dropped to his side and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms around his chest. April looked at Red sadly. Red's eyes narrowed.

April took a deep breath and looked at Purple, who suddenly tensed, his eyes widening. April walked right up to the purple cot until she was standing over Purple. Red growled in warning. Blue's eyes narrowed.

"Your name's Donatello." April said, her face blank.

Purple looked up at her. She was so beautiful... his heart felt as if it was going to pound out of his chest... but she was calling him that name again. No. He _wasn't_ Donnie. He may have amnesia, but he was pretty sure he would realize that his name was _Donatello_ if someone said it to him. He only remembered these name's from the box's on the counter. Not from any where else. Purple shook his head.

Tears swam in April's eyes and Purple felt his jaw drop in shock. She was crying? Why? What did you do? He wasn't Donatello!

April took a few calming breaths and walked away from Purple to stand next to Splinter, who, very slowly, turned to Orange.

"Your name is Michelangelo."

Orange blinked. That was a long name. All of them were long name's. Couldn't they have gone with something shorter? Like Don or Leo? But, now that he thought about it, weren't these a bit similar to the name's he'd thought of in the van? Rafe, Lee, Danny, Micky... Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey... but he still didn't recognize Michelangelo. Or any of the others names.

Very slowly, Orange shook his head. "I don't recognize any of them."

* * *

After Splinter, April and Casey told them their 'names', they sat around the Infirmary.

Casey chatted with Red, telling him how he was his best friend and how he was a vigilante, trying to get him to remember him, even just a little. Red didn't seem to believe him. His eyes would narrow every time he was called Raphael or Raph. He seemed quite content to stick with Red.

Orange rambled on to April, Purple quietly listening. April had a smile on her face and tears would appear in her eyes every now and then, but she would quickly blink them away. Orange didn't notice anything, just continued to ramble on about anything and everything.

Blue was looking around, taking in every single detail. If they were going to escape, they would need to know exactly where everything is. Every detail matters.

Splinter sat in the chair between him and Red, not talking, just watching.

"How about we show you guys around?" Casey said suddenly. Blue perked up. Yes! Just what they needed!

"I don't know, Casey." April said, looking at their injuries worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure we're up to walking around." Red said, looking annoyed.

Orange, who had been wanting to get out of the bed for a while, nodded, grinning happily.

Splinter was frowning. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Dr. Rockwell had said that Leonardo was not to walk around to much. But, then again, maybe seeing the Lair will bring back some memories...

Sighing, Splinter nodded.

Casey fist pumped and dragged a slightly startled Red off his cot. Orange jumped up and Purple got to his feet. Blue made to get up, but Splinter held up his hand to stop him. He walked over to a cupboard and took out a crutch, handing to him.

Blue looked a bit surprised, having just realized that his leg was in a cast. He took the crutch reluctantly and wobbled on his feet, putting a bit of his weight on the crutch. He knew something had been wrong with his leg- he just didn't think it was that serious. He thought he might have just gotten a really bad bruise when he'd hit the ground in the explosion.

Casey and April led the way out of the Infirmary, but not before the turtles grabbed their weapons. Much to their relief, no one made to stop them.

The living room was large, complete with TV, gaming system, couch, a punching bag and a few games. Casey and April showed them the kitchen, the lab, which they had to drag Donnie away from (Splinter didn't want any of them near the lab for the time being, as they might not remember that they could hurt themselves with all the incomplete inventions), the dojo and, finally, 'their' bed rooms. All of them had a few packed box's stuffed in the corners.

"You guys wanna play a game?" April asked, when they exited Blue's room and the tour ended.

"What kind of game?" Red asked, eyeing her.

April shrugged. "I don't know. Hide and seek?"

They looked at each other, shrugged and nodded.

"Fantastic!" April said, grinning. "I'll count to thirty. You five go and hide."

The red head turned around and faced the wall, beginning to count. "One... two..."

Casey immediately bolted down stairs.

"In here." Blue whispered and he herded the other turtles into 'his' room. Closing the door behind them silently, they all huddled into the closest, which was just big enough for all of them.

"I don't trust them." Red whispered, repeating himself from earlier.

Blue ignored him. "Purple, have you met them before?"

Purple nodded. "Yeah. I had been taking a run and bumped into them. They called me 'Donnie' too. I think they expected me to recognize them."

"I had expected me to recognize my name when I heard it." Orange muttered.

"And if they _aren't_ our real name's?" Red said.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"I mean," Red explained. "That the lesbian-"

"Do you have something against lesbian's?" Blue asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Well, no. I just can't remember her name." Red shrugged. "Anyway, she said that our master was some guy called 'The Shredder'."

"Who would name themselves 'The Shredder'?" Orange asked.

Red shrugged uselessly. "But what if _these_ guys are the enemies?"

"I don't know..." Blue trailed off.

"Enough of that." Purple said. "We'll think of it later. We need to get out of here."

"Maybe April will find Casey first." Orange whispered. "And we can sneak out while he's counting."

"What about Ratman?" Red asked.

"I think he's still meditating in the dojo." said Blue.

"Do you think he'll stop us?" Orange asked.

"Hopefully, no." Purple whispered.

The bedroom door opened. They held their breath, hopping that she'd already found Casey.

And, much to their relief, they heard him.

"I don't think you'll be able to find them, Red." Casey was saying. "It's been half an hour. They've been ninja's ever since they were toddlers."

"Just keep searching, Casey. Master Splinter will kill us if we lose his boys again." April said. "Leo? Raph? Donnie? Mikey? Come on, you can come out now! I found Casey in ten seconds!"

"It was not ten seconds!" Casey protested.

"Casey, you were hiding behind the door."

The four looked at each other, before Blue stood and opened the closet. "Is the game over?"

April and Casey jumped, spinning around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Ah... thought they'd be on the ceiling." Casey muttered.

* * *

Casey was counting to thirty at the top of the stairs. April had split up from the group and was hiding in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Blue, Red, Purple and Orange ran through the sewers, trying to create as much distance between them and the humans and Ratman as possible.

Honestly, they had been a bit gullible.

Blue had quickly abandoned his crutch and tore off most of the cast, deciding to just bandage it tightly, allowing him to walk freely with only a tiny limp.

The four climbed through the manhole and into the alleyway. It was evening, around five pm. How long had they been down there?

They made their way back to the warehouse.

* * *

 _Wow, these guys are really good at Hide and Seek._

Casey sighed, closing the bathroom door. He'd found April a little while ago and they had then gone in search of the turtles. After twenty minutes of no progress, they decided to split up to cover more ground.

That had been an hour ago.

At the beginning of the game, they'd told them not to go in the dojo (or the lab and sewers), because Master Splinter was meditating. Casey was sure they wouldn't ignore that and just go ahead and try and hide in there. But he and April had already searched every where else- the bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, they even went to the lab- and still they couldn't be found. Casey even looked at the ceiling of every room.

No turtles.

How could they lose four giant teenage mutant ninja turtles?

He honestly didn't know.

"Did you find them?" April asked, as they met in the living room. Casey shook his head.

"Should we tell Master Splinter?"

Casey hesitated. He really didn't want to worry the poor guy. But what else could they do? The turtles were missing- _again._

"Alright." Casey sighed.

They slowly made their way to the dojo and slid the door open. There sat Splinter, in front of the tree, meditating.

"So... who's gonna tell 'em?" Casey asked.

"I'm not telling him." April said.

"Well, _I'm_ not." said Casey.

They stared at each other for a moment. Casey spoke.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

* * *

April slowly edged into the dojo, sending a smug looking Casey a glare over her shoulder. Darn rock... if only she'd chosen paper. Oh, well. No point sulking about it now.

The red haired girl stopped in front of her Sensai and knelled in front of him. She hesitated. "Master Splinter?"

Splinter's eyes snapped open and he looked down at April. He frowned slightly. "What is it April?"

"Er... you see..." April looked at Casey helplessly. Casey shrugged.

Taking a deep breath, April started to explain. "Me, Casey and the turtles had been playing hide and seek. On the first turn we found them in Leo's closest but now it's the second turn and Casey was counting and... well... we can't find them."

Splinter's eyebrows raised, though he ignored the worry clawing his heart. "Did you try shouting 'Game Over'?"

April nodded. "We searched everywhere but here."

"Hmm... they didn't come in here. I would have known." Splinter said. He tried to push away his worry. They were fine. It was just a game of Hide and Seek. Their ninja's, of course April and Casey would have some trouble finding them.

But, for some reason, he didn't think that was the case.

* * *

Purple tucked the last of the chemical's in his worn down pouch that he'd taken from 'his' room. Honestly, he didn't really know why they were put in suck heavy case's. Maybe it was so if they were spilled while in them nothing to bad would happen?

Brushing the thought away, Purple turned to see Blue, Red and Orange waiting for him.

"You guys ready?" Blue asked.

They nodded.

The problem with waking up with amnesia is that they knew nothing. They didn't know who was lying and who was telling the truth. They didn't know if Splinter was really their Master of if The Shredder was. They didn't know who to trust, who to love and who to despise.

They only knew they could trust each other.

Blue didn't want to do it. Why would here? This place felt like home. It _was_ his home. Or does he only think that because he woke up here? He didn't know. But that didn't matter. People, Mutants and Aliens a like were after them. And, until they remembered, it was just to unsafe here. He didn't want to see the others getting hurt. Or worse.

They were leaving New York.

* * *

 **Yup. You read that right. Their leaving New York.**

 **But don't worry, Splinter and the others will _of course_ find them. They'll probably return back to the Lair in about another chapter or two.**


End file.
